ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Release the Fury
__TOC__ Plot A dark force has been causing destruction in another universe! To resolve this crisis, the Land of Light has to send their strongest. No. Stronger than strongest. Prologue On a desert planet, a wise old sage swathed in robes sits atop a rock, meditating. Seeing visions of another world being destroyed, he is startled. But what scared him more was the entity behind the destruction; a black figure with blood red eyes. Shocked, the old man takes off his robes, revealing himself to be Ultraman King. "Oh...no..." he said to himself. Part 1 "Zero. Ultraman Zero! Come to the Space Garrison headquarters, immediately!" That was a voice Zero heard in the back of his head. It was a familiar voice, that of the Father of Ultra. Turning around, Zero flew back to the Land of Light, ending his patrol duty early under more urgent orders. When he arrived at his destination, he landed in his heroic pose as usual. In front of him were Father, Mother and Taro. "What is it, Supreme Commander?" "Ultraman King has sent me a message calling for you to run some...errands." "Oh? What did old man King want?" "How dare you call him that- nevermind...King has sensed something in another world. Something even his alternate self is afraid of..." "W-what?" "We need to send our strongest warrior if we were to ever have a chance to battle this threat." "Alright, where am I going?" "...this quest is not for you. No, you are here to make sure...things don't happen..." "Who...what..." "Believe it or not, there is someone far stronger than you, Zero." said Marie. "Yes...yes there is. Go with Taro to the planet not far from here." said Ken. "Take this. It may help you deal with the beast." said Marie, giving Zero a device. "Hey, an Ultra Converter! Haven't seen this thing in a while." "Are we ready to go?" asked Taro. "Alright, let's go!" With that, Taro and Zero took off. Part 2 The planet was a wild one, with nothing but wildlife around. Still, Taro and Zero came in search of a certain person. "So, who's this guy we're looking for." "Uh...I...I have met him before. Whatever you do, do not anger him." "Okay..." Taro led the way, into a cave. There seemed to be a sort of jail cell behind it. Taro and Zero could hear a voice coming from inside. In front of them were guards. "Taro! Zero! Everybody salute!" commanded the guard captain. Just then, the guards did a saluting gesture. "What sends you here, Taro?" "Father's orders. We need him." "Y-yessir." said the captain, handing him the keys. "We're sending...a psychopath...?" "Shh....be quiet...let me handle this." knocking on the door, Taro was nervous he then opened it with the keys and the two Ultras went in. They saw a mostly red Ultra, and some docile looking kaiju, in a room. "Ello." said the Ultra. "Hello, Fury...remember me?" said Taro. "...TARO!!!!! ULTRAMAN NUMBER SIX!!!!!" shouted Fury. Taro's theme song started to play in the background. They looked around confused as to where the music was coming from. "Stop!" demanded Taro, and the theme song stopped. "Who u?" asked Fury to Zero. "I am Zero! Ultraman Zero! Son o-" "Ok." "..." Taro was trying hard to contain his laughter. "Anyway, Fury, we have come to get you for a very special quest." said Taro. "What" "Ultraman King has specifically requested for your aid to fight in another universe." "In my place!" Zero interrupted. "Why" "There is this dark menace causing destruction. We want you to deal with him. Ok?" "Why" "...because you get to smash things." "OKAY!!!!!!!" "Aaaaaaaaa..." said Zero, covering his ears. Taro was in a similar situation. "Where" asked Fury. "Interdimensional travel's my thing! I'll get us there!" said Zero putting on the Ultimate Aegis and making a portal. Taro and Zero went through, but Fury simply looked into it. "Fury?" asked Taro. Just then the portal closed. "Oh gosh he didn't make it!" Fury went back and waved goodbye to his friends. "RRRRRRRRRRRA!!!!!!" shouted Fury as he tore down the barriers of space and time using only his bare hands. He then jumped into the rift he made, ending up where the other two were. "What...how did you..." Zero was confused. Something flew towards the three of them, who were floating in space. It was Ultraman King, the one from this world anyway. "Finally, you have arrived!" said King. "KING!" shouted Taro and Zero in surprise, before bowing to him. "Elo." said Fury to the regal Ultra, nonchalantly yet innocently, while not being even remotely impressed by his appearance or aura. "Oh great King, what has happened here?" asked Taro. "Yeah! What happened, old man?" asked Zero. Taro wanted to slap him. "To put it simply, a great evil has returned from the dead-" "Belial! That damn guy just doesn't know when to qu-" "It's not Belial." "What?!" "It is something far more destructive, far more furious than Belial. I have managed to seal him for now but my power weakens...every...second...uurk..." King was visibly in pain. "The being... he has single-handedly destroyed the entirety of the Land of Light and everyone on it. My strength fades...and he will be free soon...You, furious one-" "Ello" "-will be the one to finally defeat him..." "If...if this guy managed to destroy the Land of Light, what chance do we have?!" asked Zero, concerned. "Gah! What am I saying...as a friend once said, sitting around doing nothing won't get us anywhere!" "Zero is correct. If all of us attack now, we might have a chance to win!" said Taro. "I like your spirit, but this is a battle that you two cannot win. I have seen you die once already...though if it is your wish to die on the line of duty, I will not stop you. Now come, we will unleash the destroyer." said King. He then looked at Fury. "I'm counting on you. You're our last hope." "ok" Part 3 "Here it is, young ones." said King. The Ultras gazed upon a glowing sphere of light and all around them were crystals. Some were small and some were as large as continents. "The remains of the Land of Light. And in that sphere, the destroyer..." There was a golden glow to the containment sphere, because of King's power, but each of them could feel something incredibly wild and violent, like a rabid beast in a cage. "This guy...killed everyone..." said Zero, worried. "Prepare to fight, Fury. As for you two, this is your last chance to go home and not die." warned King to Zero and Taro. "Sorry but I don't think we're going to take it. It is an Ultraman's duty to sacrifice for the greater good!" said Taro. "Yeah! We're not chickening out just because of some tough guy!" "Very well. I will release the seal now. It's time to release the fury." King waved his hands and the golden barrier turned into an orb of swirling blackness. Inside, a red light shined brighter and brighter until the blackness was consumed, and then there was an energy wave. This thing was standing in its place. "DESTROOOOOY!!!!!!!!" said the black Fury. "Oi oi oi! That thing is Fury!" shouted Zero in surprise. "Oh wow" said Fury. "What the heck?!" shouted Taro. "That's...Fury!" said Zero. "Yes. The Fury of this world has been possessed by some darkness. I tried to free him but the force of hate was too strong and repelled me from his mind. Now, enough talk, we must end it here!" said King, charging towards the black Ultraman Fury. Taro, Zero and Fury followed him from behind. A black cloud of darkness surrounded the evil Fury, and then it formed some humanoid-shaped figure with red eyes. "It is...you!" said King in shock. "I am DESTROY. Ultraman King, I hate you so much! I will return as many times as I need until the day I DESTROY you and bring apocalypse to the universe! Now I have possessed the strongest warrior ever, and I will DESTROY YOU!" DESTROY's image disappeared and Fury DESTROY charged. Part 4 Fury DESTROY punched Taro and Zero and did a roundhouse kick on King. The godlike Ultra struggled to defend himself but nonetheless counterattacked using the King Flasher, which only barely damaged Fury DESTROY. Suddenly... "RRRRRRRRRA!!!!" shouted Fury, as he punched Fury DESTROY with both fists, sending the black giant flying off into space. He landed on an asteroid and propelled himself off of it with such great force that the rock shattered into dust. The two Ultras then grappled each other, throwing a few punches. Fury DESTROY got lucky and hit Fury really hard on the face, sending him floating through space. "oof" Zero tried his Ultra Zero Kick, only to have his foot get caught. He was then promptly slammed into the nearest rock. "Storium Kousen!" Taro fired his Ultra Beam. Fury DESTROY casually flew at him, ignoring the beam completely as it simply dissipated on his skin. "DESTROY" he said, has he sank his knee into Taro and threw him over to the nearest planet. Now all that was left was King. "You monster! I won't let you destroy this universe!" shouted King. He summoned his hammer and flew towards Fury DESTROY. The black giant was ready to punch King, but the old Ultra simply dodged and landed a strike to the head, which actually manage to hurt Fury DESTROY for once. The two traded blows until King was knocked back, but not too much, by a kick to the abdomen. "Dangit! Where the heck is Noa when you need him?!" Somewhere far away... "Ultimate" Part 5 "RRRRRRRRRA!!!!" shouted Fury, who came back as a red light, knocking Fury DESTROY back using his shoulder. Fury then flew towards Fury DESTROY and held him down as they punched each other several times while floating towards a nearby planey. It was a lush place full of wildlife and early signs of civilisation. Fury and Fury DESTROY entered the gravitational field of the planet and were pulled towards it, still punching each other. They were caught ablaze, though the heat didn't do much to them, as they fell like a small meteor. Upon impact, they recoiled off the ground and were sent rolling. And then they got up. Taro, Zero and King followed them, and of course they had a much better landing. "FURY!!!!!!!" shouted Fury, as he charged his arms with red energy and punded the ground. He pullled out a huge chunk of the ground underneath him, lifting it over his head. Fury DESTROY charged at him, and Fury slammed the massive rock on Fury DESTROY's head. It was completely ineffective and Fury was punched in the face and several other places before the both of them charged up energy to fire their Ultra Beams. "RRRRRRRRRRRRA!!!!!!!!" shouted Fury as he fired a red beam from his hands in a +. "I SHOOT BEAM FROM COLOUR TIME!!!!!!" shouted Fury DESTROY as he fired a black beam from his Colour Timer. As the two beams locked, the energy between them collided, red and black orbs were sent flying from the epicenter of their beam clash, raining down and destroying anything they hit. King put up a barrier to defend Taro and Zero and after that, they could see that he was getting tired. "King! Don't overdo yourself!" said Taro. "You're going to die if this keeps up, old man!" said Zero. "It...would be something worth dying for." An explosion marked the end of the beam clash. There was a massive crater, and only Fury DESTROY got up. Fury was nowhere to be seen. "Now's our chance! We have to finish him off here!" commanded King. "KING SHOT!" Taro looked at his Ultra Converter and thought of something. "COSMO MIRACLE KOUSEN!" Zero was also reminded of the device. He changed into Shining Ultraman Zero, since he now had a larger reserve of expendable energy. "SHINING WIDE ZERO SHOT!" The trio fired their strongest beams at Fury DESTROY, hoping to finally DESTROY him. However, taking a good look, they found out that the impact point of their beams drew closer with each second. Oh no. Part 6 "DESTROY!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the black giant, swinging his arms at them. King, Taro and Zero were knocked back and the former two's Ultra Converters were wrecked. Zero reverted back to his normal form out of exhaustion. In a desperate situation, Taro tried to do an Ultra Dynamite, without any confidence in its effects, and he was quite prepared to die afterward. Taro rushed forward engulfed in flames...until Fury DESTROY picked him up. Taro received the worst bear hug anything has ever given him, and was flung aside. Taro lay on the ground, unable to move a muscle. "Damn you...I'm Zero...Ultraman Zero! Son of Seven! And you're 20,000 years too early to beat me!" shouted Zero as he combined his Zero Sluggers. He jumped up and tried to do a downward slash, but Fury DESTROY simply swatted him aside. He then walked over to King and said nothing. Fury DESTROY stared at him for a bit, and then picked him up. King was beaten repeatedly and whacked like a rag doll. "rrrrRRRRRRRRA!!!!" shouted Fury as he burst out of the ground underneath, performing an uppercut on Fury DESTROY, causing him to lose his grip on King, who fell. "FURY" shouted Fury, punching Fury DESTROY in the face. "FURY" again. "FURY" and again. "FURY" and again. "FURY" and again. "FURY" and again. "FURY" and again. "FURY" and again. "FURY" and again. "FURY" and again. "RRRRRRRRRRRA!!!!!" he shouted, as Fury's fingers turned into energy claws that were brought down on Fury DESTROY. "FURY!!!!!!!!" A red ring of light was summoned, which Fury used to slash Fury DESTROY across the chest, releasing sparks. Fury DESTORY lay flat on the ground as Fury approached. He prepared to land the final blow when suddenly... "DESTROY!" releasing energy from his whole body, Fury DESTROY blasted Fury upwards. He then unleashed a two-handed uppercut and a hammer fist, before ramming his knees into Fury's lower jaw. He then used his feet to kick Fury downwards, onto the ground once more, and he himself stumbled off of him. Fury got up and prepared to charge at his opponent, who had black energy arcing all over him like electricity. Fury tried a charging punch. "RRRRRRRRRA-" "DESTRO-" Part 7 And then there was an explosion. It devastated the planet, destroying all on the land and drying up all the oceans. Fire and magma shot out of the planet's surface and flaming debris fell from the sky. Ash blotted out the sun, and it was now a dark world, lighted up by the still-burning flames. All life vanished in an instant. Taro and Zero were protected by King, who fell over exhausted after using a barrier. A patch of grass behind him was preserved from the planetary destruction. A hand poked out of the debris and ash. And then the rest of Fury got up, with his Colour Timer flashing. He went over to the trio. "I'm sorry...I...I can't..." were King's last words before the light in his eyes disappeared and life faded from him. Shocked, Taro and Zero tried to give whatever light they could spare to him, but it was not enough. They were on the verge of death too. "You go now." said Fury to them. "...huh?" replied Taro, sloppily. "YOU GO NOW!!!!!!!!" shouted Fury. "No way...We'll fight to the bitter end! That's what...an Ultra-" "RRRRRRRRRRRA!!" shouted Fury as he tore down the fabric of space and time again. He picked the two up by their necks and threw them into a spatial rift. Taro was slammed into a crystal building on the Land of Light and Zero landed on him. The two fell on the ground and lots of surprised citizens gathered around them. Fury turned around and he saw Fury DESTROY standing in the distance. The final battle has begun. Fury inhaled...don't ask how...and shouted using his vocal cords. "FURY!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a huge shockwave that kicked up the ash and dirt and rocks. As Fury ran towards his opponent, Fury DESTROY remained unphased and prepared his next attack. "I SHOOT BEAM FROM L!!!" shouted Fury DESTROY as he put his arms in an L shape and fired a black beam. Fury was knocked back, but he quickly retook his stance and jumped towards Fury DESTROY and did a flying kick to his stomach. Fury DESTROY, after getting hit, grabbed onto Fury's foot and pulled himself closer to punch him in the face. Fury used his other foot to kick Fury DESTROY in the jaw, and both found themselves fallen on the ground. Gathering energy into their fists, Fury and Fury DESTROY charged at each other. They punched each other on the cheek, and their destructive power combined caused an explosion that made a crater in the crater they were fighting in. When all had settled, they still stood there in their post-punching motion, but Fury was the first to fall. Part 8 Fury DESTROY loomed over Fury. He raised both his arms, charged with dark power. Fury DESTROY was prepared to end it all. "DESTROOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!" slamming his arms downward, he was sure Fury would be finished. Unfortunately for him, Fury caught both of Fury DESTROY's arms in between his legs. He then put his arms in a +. "Ohno" "RRRRRRRRRRA!!!!!!!" A huge red Ultra Beam was fired and it probably destroyed much more than intended, including a few celestial bodies. Fury DESTROY was launched into space, weakened. Fury then flew upwards, towards Fury DESTROY, with his right fist stretched out and his left fist by his side, as if he were preparing for a punch. Fury DESTROY could do nothing but watch as Fury approached him at close to light speed. He expected a left-handed punch to be thrown at him. "FURY!!!!!!!!!!!" Fury's right fist smashed through Fury DESTROY'S Colour Timer and his hand was stuck inside Fury DESTROY's chest. Using his two feet, Fury pushed Fury DESTROY's body back to free his hand. The latter was completely unresponsive and black energy leaked out of the hole where he was punched. Fury DESTROY drifted away floated towards the galactic core... Feeling his mission was complete, Fury opened a hole in space, which led him to the Land of Light's Space Garrison Tower. Part 9 As Fury DESTROY floated towards the galactic core, he shouted his last words. "DESTROY......DESTROY.....DESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" From the inside out he exploded, taking the whole universe with him. Father of Ultra was surprised to see Fury. "Hello" said Fury, who walked past him. Ken was relieved, knowing that Fury's mission was complete. As he walked down, he passed by the medical room and went in. "Uh...you're not supposed to... be here..." said Marie, who was watching over Taro and Zero being healed. "It's alright, let him in..." said Taro. Fury walked over to Taro and Zero. "Did you...kill him?" asked Zero. "Yes" "...good job, Fury." said Taro. He held out his hand for a handshake, and Zero did so as well. Fury crushed their hands in his grip by accident, and shook them so hard that they felt like their wrists were about to snap off their arms and their arms from their shoulders. "Ow..." Fury then left the building. He jumped off the Land of Light, making a sinkhole in the ground, and flew back to his guarded planet home thing. The guards were shocked to see him and readied their weapons. "Hello" said Fury, as he walked past them and tore the door open by force. He then lied down and went to sleep. Part 10 "Taro...we need him again." said Ken to his son. "...alright..." Fury stood in front of Taro and Ken. "Your mission now is to deal with someone who has been blowing up planets for seemingly no reason. He has a massive army amassed so we're going to send the Ultra Brothers and Ultimate Force Zero to help you. Do you understand, Fury?" "Ok." Meanwhile, a spaceship made an announcement to the people of the planet it approached. "I AM THE BRINGER OF DESTRUCTION, THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS! I AM... WORLDESTROY." "RRRRRRRRA!!!!" shouted Fury as he charged towards the alien fleet. The end. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:One Shots Category:Fan Specials Category:Completed Works Category:Short Stories